


Bump In The Night

by weabooweedwitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Praise Kink, Werewolf, sort of bestiality since he's a quadraped werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weabooweedwitch/pseuds/weabooweedwitch
Summary: It's the fateful night of Halloween, and members of Overwatch both old and new are enjoying their festive celebration. Despite all the happy smiles and tricks, a newer agent, Eden, notices that a certain resident cowboy is looking oddly under the weather. When she goes to check on him, however, the young woman finds a little more than what she bargained for.





	Bump In The Night

Glasses clinked together in cheers as the evening was just beginning, the members of Overwatch coming together in the common room for a Halloween celebration, the atmosphere warm and welcoming even to a newcomer like Eden. To see the smiling faces of all the members as they dressed up in their costumes was a welcome relief from the usually militant violence that made up their days. Reinhardt was bellowing with laughter as he and Ana told tales of their glory days to some of the younger agents, Mei and Mercy catching up by the punch bowl as Pharah and Zarya discussed work out routines beside them. It seemed like even Soldier 76 and Reaper were getting along, as well as they could anyways, the two giving awkward grunts of praise about each other’s performance protecting the payload from days prior.

 

It made Eden smile, the cyborg hanging back and taking a moment to herself to soak in the sights of her happy comrades. An amused roll of Widowmaker’s eyes at Tracer’s drunken babbling about her girlfriend, the Shimada brothers struggling to make small talk as Zenyatta watched on encouragingly. It was nice to see everyone get along, have a respite from the fighting, if even just for the night.

 

Although…

 

A hunched figure at the side of the room away from everyone caught her attention, the brunette’s brows furrowing with concern as she met eyes with McCree. The gunslinger had a hand on the wall to support himself, tugging at his collar as sweat seemed to roll down his flushed face. He tried to straighten himself out the moment he caught the young woman staring, giving a tip of his hat with a smile, hand briefly raising in a wave of acknowledgement.

 

He… really didn’t look so good, and Eden had only looked around to see if anyone else was seeing it as well when she barely caught sight of him dipping out of the room in a hurry. Did something about the food make him sick? Maybe he just drank too much or something? Maybe she could go check on him, make sure he’s feeling OK. Or would that seem creepy? She would hate to make things awkward between them, he was such a cool guy.

 

It took a moment of hesitation before the brunette shook her head. She needed to be more assertive if she wanted to build relationships with people! Eden took a moment to smooth over the wrinkles of the sailor uniform she was wearing as a costume before heading after him.

 

Or at least trying to; a hand caught her shoulder before she made it very far, the cyborg turning to see Reaper giving a shake of his head. “You shouldn’t do that.” The senior agent grumbled, making Eden quirk her brows in confusion. “I’m just checking to see if he’s OK. He looked really sick and-”

 

“He needs his privacy. Don’t butt in.” Reyes interrupted, crossing his arms. She gave a scowl, expression a bit taken aback at the man’s behavior, which was even more curt than usual. “Hey, I just want to make sure he’s feeling alright. If he wants to be alone he can just… tell me himself.” The cyborg crossed her arms defiantly. “Besides, it’s hard to take you seriously when you’re still wearing a _pumpkin_.”

 

The subtle tilts of the mask gave the impression that the former Blackwatch commander was rolling his eyes. “Fine, have it _your_ way. Do what you want.” He turned his back on her with a huff, mumbling under his breath as he went to rejoin Morrison. “Just see what happens, little smart-mouthed…”

 

Unreasonably cryptic and cranky as always, Eden doing her best to brush it off as she peeked out into the hallway, trying to see where the cowboy had gone, but he was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he headed back to his room, since it wasn’t very far walking distance. Still, she was starting to get a little worried at just what would make him take off like that. Just a little check in couldn’t hurt, right?

 

It took a while for her to sum up the courage to actually go, and even now as she was there, Eden fidgeted awkwardly with her hands as she went to knock, only to pull her hand away with hesitation. She could hear noises inside, so she knew he was in there, but… maybe coming to his room like this really _was_ being invasive? Reaper was right; she really should just leave him be. This would probably only weird him out anyways.

 

She had turned to start walking back to the party when several loud thuds caught her attention, and with great concern she finally mustered up the courage to knock. “Uh… hey, it’s me, Eden! Are you uh, are you OK in there?”

 

There was dead silence, not a peep from the inside the room as second after second passed by. Maybe she really had made a mistake coming here…“I-I’m sorry to just show up like this!” Eden tried to explain, feeling her neck burn with embarrassment as she inwardly cursed herself for acting so irrationally. “I saw you weren’t feeling well, so I just thought… maybe I should check in on you?”

 

Nothing. Not a single sound. Well then, that answered that, didn’t it? “Oh, um, sorry! I guess you’re feeling sick, so I should just… go.” The young woman gave an awkward laugh, thankful the door blocked the attractive man from seeing her ran a few fingers through her hair with a grimace. “Hope you feel better soon… really sorry for bugging you… uh, bye then!”

 

Once again the rookie agent turned to leave when this time there was a sharp, almost whining sound from inside McCree’s room, sounding deep, pained, inhuman, even. Eden spun around. Maybe he was in trouble and he just couldn’t talk? He wouldn’t hate her for checking, right? Prosthetic fingers curling around the knob twisted as she began to step in with eyes to the floor. “OK, so I know I said I was leaving, but I just want to make sure you’re….” She froze immediately upon looking up. “…okay.”

 

The creature was still as a deer in headlights as the brunette entered, dark chocolate fur covering its large body from head to toe as pointed ears stood straight up and alert. Sharp golden eyes stared back at her own with an unreal, almost startled fixation as it didn’t move a muscle.

 

A wolf. There was a wolf in McCree’s room, and it was _large_ , standing tall on all four of its broad paws with tail lowered between its powerful legs.

 

Disbelief was the first emotion to register, followed by confusion, and then fear. Eden had felt anger and worry swelling up in her chest as worries about her teammate’s condition bubbled to the surface, ready to fight the beast as her eyes skimmed the room for signs of blood. How had it even gotten in?! Had Jesse been attacked? She was an animal lover for sure, but if Jesse wasn’t OK…!

 

The creature remained still, complacent as her head whipped around frantically for clues, the question of why the wild animal wasn’t attacking her only briefly crossing her mind as her eyes landed on a bundle of ripped fabric on the floor. McCree’s clothes. But instead of what she thought should have been fury and concern, there were only more questions. Even with the gouges and torn pieces of cloth there wasn’t a single trace of blood or flesh or really anything signaling a fight. A confused, baffled huff fell from her lips as she looked back to the brown beast, who gave her a long stare before nudging something on the floor with his nose.

 

Jesse’s hat.

 

Eden’s hand was shaking as she reached around to close the door behind her, swallowing hard to try and regain the ability to speak as her voice cracked. “…Mc-McCree?” To even suggest such a thing aloud made the cyborg feel insane, but the young woman dropped even deeper in disbelief as the wolf’s tail began to wag, the canine giving a little spin in a circle almost excitedly as if to say ‘yes, I’m McCree, hello!’.

 

A hand went to her forehead to feel her temperature as she suddenly felt very light-headed, trying again and again to find the words to voice what she was feeling and failing each time. This was unreal. This was _impossible_. This was… this was _literally crazy_! Maybe she was imagining it all. Maybe all those experiments and suppressed trauma finally made her snap and lose her damn mind. She felt herself growing increasingly faint when movement caused her to shift back to reality, frozen as the wolf padded forward to sit before the rookie, tail still swaying happily.

 

…Impossible or not, though… she had seen plenty of impossible things happen since joining Overwatch, right…? As unbelievable as it sounded, all the signs pointed to the baffling conclusion that, yes, this large canine in the middle of their headquarters was, in fact, Jesse McCree.

 

Eden looked between the fluffed form of her teammate and the door, taking a few awkward steps back. “Maybe I should just… come back later…?” She was almost winded from the surprise, the wolf giving a human-like tilt of its head, as if confused. “You look like you… need to be alone. I’ll just… go now.” She suggested quietly, a thumb over her shoulder towards the exit. To that, McCree’s head shot up to look at her and he gave a whine, padding up to her to nuzzle his snout into her hand as if pleading her to stay. It was… almost cute, and definitely something new as she hesitantly pet the cowboy. Its actions were just way too precise to just be a really calm, domesticated animal; it was definitely Jesse. “Ok, tough guy…” Eden gave a breathless laugh, shaking her head that was still spinning from the shock of the situation. “I guess I can stay if you want the compan- _ee!_ ”

 

She gasped as that cold, wet snout snuck under her skirt and nudged between both thighs, feeling McCree’s broad tongue swipe along her sex through her panties. It was so sudden that it caught Eden completely off-guard, the brunette leaning back against the wall behind her to brace against as the wolf continued to lap his tongue against her, its wetness flattening down the fabric as it rubbed against her clit. A hand shot down to try and push his head away, Eden startled and blushing hard, but the cowboy was adamant, a small growl rising in his throat that made chills run up her spine as his licks only became more determined, increasing both in speed and pressure.

 

“J-Jesus McCree, you can’t just…!” The cyborg had to clasp a hand over her mouth to stifle a moan, his fur warm on her legs as the werewolf pressed his snout against her, continuing to give long, hard licks through her panties. Her freckled face was flushed pink as she looked down at him, fierce golden eyes staring back at her with a piercing gaze as he nipped lightly at the fabric, biting down, _tugging_. Oh, god, he couldn’t want… _that_? Well, sure, it _was_ McCree, and she definitely found him cute, and charming, and also pretty hot, but _this_ … she couldn’t do _this_! He was-he was basically a _dog_ at this point; she couldn’t take advantage of him!

 

… Or was that really what she was doing?

 

Eden bit her lip as she looked down at the senior Overwatch agent’s changed form, McCree’s ears perked expectantly for an answer as a fluffy tail wagged lightly behind him, the wolf having taken a step back, mouth open in a pant. “You… actually _want_ to…” The rookie had to swallow, her throat dry and face hot. “Right now, with _me_? When you’re… like this?” A prosthetic hand gingerly moved to scratch behind one of those soft ears, and Jesse _barked_ , tail wagging _hard_.

 

Well… if he wanted it… it would be ok then, right…?

 

Her face grew even more red as thumbs hooked under the waistbands of her panties and skirt, the werewolf watching expectantly as they were slowly, shyly pulled down. There was barely enough time for them to drop to the floor before the lycan dove back between her thighs, tongue dragging across her now exposed folds with fervor, his cold nose occasionally nudging her clit and causing her to gasp. Eden couldn’t help her fingers stroking through that thick brown fur as the cowboy lapped at her sex with a hunger, toes curling as she angled her hips for that soft, smooth tongue to hit deeper within her. McCree was _relentless_ , hot gusts of breath leaving his nose as he tasted her with swipe after swipe to her clit, his eyes closed as Eden let out a whine. “ _Oh god_ , good boy…!”

 

She immediately froze, and she felt Jesse stop; she hadn’t meant to say that out loud. She was just-just… she was thinking of dogs, and he was a dog, and it was feeling really _really_ good, and- god, she’d really fucked this up now, hadn’t she?

But in the place of what she had assumed would be offence, the rookie looked down to see the wolf’s tail wagging eagerly behind him. No… no way. Did he… _like_ that? It didn’t insult him or anything…? A hard swallow tried to bring life back to her dry throat as the cyborg gazed back at him, finding his eyes fixated on her as the werewolf began again, pace slowed, almost like he was waiting…

 

Her entire body flushed with heat as her lips parted open; was there such a thing as _too_ kinky?

 

Both hands reached down to stroke those pointy ears as Eden let out a shy, wavering coo. “You’re such a good boy…” She breathed, watching as that fluffy tail enthusiastically waved back and forth happily, and she felt as if her legs were going to give out from underneath her as that tongue resumed its work, wet sounds filling the room as he all but _suckled_ on her throbbing cunt. Yeah, the praise was _definitely_ turning him on, and without a doubt that cowboy was licking her pussy like it was his last meal.

 

“ _Ah_ , _oh_ , wow-!” Eden felt her legs buckle as his head bobbed between her thighs, running long strokes up her slit to lap at her perky clit with short, fast, _hungry_ licks, and it was taking everything for her to try and stand as her wet juices coated his pink tongue as he moved to sit and grant himself better access, tail slapping loudly against the floor. “Oh _fuck_ , you’re _such a good boy, Jesse-_!” The brunette couldn’t help the way her voice raised in pitch at the pleasurable _torture_ to her folds, and she swore she heard the cowboy whine before his pace became so brutal that her knees gave out and the rookie’s ass hit the floor.

 

It had only hurt a little, but to have her suddenly fall had the cowboy seemingly worried, and he nudged her face with his nose as he gave a tender lick to one of those red freckled cheeks, flushed with the warmth of embarrassment. “I-I’m OK.” Eden barely managed to croak out, the back of her neck burning in shame with the repetitious strong throbbing in between her legs, the young woman’s sensitive folds flushed with blood and practically dripping with wet slick. Blue eyes had been nervously avoiding anything remotely resembling eye contact when a spot of red caught her attention, heat washing over her skin like a sudden crashing wave as McCree’s swollen girth stood in stark contrast to his dark fur. Its tapered tip poked out from its sheath, and suddenly Eden understood more clearly just why her friend was panting quite so heavily.

 

Just looking at it and thinking as to what it meant caused trembling in between her thighs, delicate lips clenching with apprehensive lust. One didn’t exactly have to be a veterinarian to know what fully lied within the sheath, as if the thick shaft poking out so far wasn’t enough of a hint. God, and the knot would only be thicker.

 

The _knot_ … Eden’s body practically _quivered_ with excitement as she could only speculate how it would feel to have it locked inside her, tugging at her folds, holding her close as she was tied to him and _bred_.

 

Jesse must have smelled just how wet the thoughts made her as his snout nudged back in-between her thighs, the hot muscle of his tongue dipping in between her folds to lap at her wet entrance, those sharp canine eyes closed as if in concentration as he gave long, hard licks, one after the other at a hungry pace. Was he _trying_ to make her come? Eden couldn’t tell, not that she really cared; all that mattered was that he didn’t stop, not for a second. The man, the wolf, was _determined_ for sure, and his efforts were rewarded with the brunette’s squirming hips, the young cyborg spreading her legs as far apart as she could to let him taste every inch of her.

 

It didn’t take long for McCree to bring her to orgasm, her sex shaking and trembling as he lapped the contents of her ecstasy off of her folds. The whole thing still felt like a dream as the wolf sat back for a moment to let the young woman recover, her chest in a gradual rise and fall as she tried to collect her thoughts. On the floor like this made the creature seem so huge, muscular, powerful. She could practically feel him hunched over her, fur against her back, length about to spread her open.

 

No use denying it now, not when they were this deep into it. Eden wanted his cock, plain and simple; a tongue just wouldn’t do it for her anymore. She needed to feel his fur warm against her back as that fat length pushed its way inside of her, fucking relentlessly until that swollen base locked inside of her cunt, flooding her womb with his thick, hot cum.

 

Just thinking about it in such sinful detail had her brimming with aroused warmth, skin practically littered with goose bumps of anticipation and excitement. God, she was a freak but god, oh god, if she didn’t have him soon the young woman felt as if she would literally _die_.

 

“Jesse…” The somewhat winded drop of his name from her lips had him at full attention, that fluffy tail swishing against the floor behind the beast as his ears perked with interest. “I swear to god, if you judge me for this, or act shitty in any way, I…” Eden’s cheeks were so red as she broke eye contact, a hand rubbing her face to try and quell the embarrassment before she forced herself to stand, McCree watching with rapt attention as she made her way over to his bed, her hands on the edge of it as she dropped back to the floor on her knees.

 

Her hips raised, arms folded over each other on the soft comforter and the cyborg hiding her face with them as she peeked over the ridge of metal at him, eyes _begging_.

 

She just looked too cute, blushing, ass out for him to mount her. McCree practically tripped over himself to hurry and get behind her, the young woman tensing as she heard his claws click against the ground as the wolf reared up, front paws hooking around her spread legs. His fur brushed against the young woman’s skin, her body tensing in anticipation as she felt the creature’s body pulling closer.

 

Immediately, Jesse’s speed was _inhumane_ , his thick cock spearing her open and pounding into her cunt like a jackrabbit, muscular hips snapping forward against her own as his knot slammed against the opening of her folds. Eden’s head swam with shock, surprise, and pleasure as she realized that _he must have been fucking her as hard as he possibly could_ , and whether that was his intent or that was just how dogs did their thing, she didn’t care; McCree had her ready to scream either way.

 

“Oh my god, McCree-!!” Her higher-pitched whimper caught in her throat, the young woman keeping herself more quiet and voice bouncing with each thrust of his member that sent her body rocking. That broad, fluffy head came to rest on one of Eden’s shoulders, the brunette looking over to him to see his tongue lolled out of his mouth, eyes half-lidded and _drunk_ with pleasure. His panting was loud and needy as his hard pumping quickly brought her to come again, her folds spasming around his cock as she was brutally mated.

 

Eden’s prosthetic fingers tangled in the bedspread, grasping hard for any sort of purchase as the large werewolf’s swollen member pounded her delicate, sensitive pussy, the brunette practically wailing as she could hardly hold herself up at such an unbelievably good fucking. Oh god, she was already so close to coming again and he hadn’t even knotted her yet. It was too good, it was too much. She _loved_ it; it was so good and primal and _sinful_ that she felt like she could _literally go insane_.

 

“ _Fffuck-!!_ ” Her last words before another orgasm was pulled from her were practically a whine under her breath, and she could only briefly feel her fluids slipping from her before she felt something slip inside of her. Something large, thick, hard, _hot_. It was McCree’s knot, and the wolf continued to give short shallow thrusts with the swollen base pulling her with him as he began to come, flooding the brunette’s tender cunt with gush after gush of his thick, warm seed.

 

Eden could feel it pooling in her belly as he finally stopped, McCree panting so hard his entire body shook as he continued to lay on top of her, emptying his balls into her tight, heavenly heat. There was no clock that she could see, but it felt like ages before the wolf’s knot finally went down enough for him to finally pull out and get off of her, the young woman letting out a heavy sigh of bliss as she felt that hot length leave her body. She silently thanked her prosthetic legs for keeping her supported as the cyborg tried to catch her breath, knees still a little wobbly as the young woman tried to look over her shoulder to her partner.

 

“Jesus _Christ_ , McCree, I didn’t think you were going to be-“

 

The young woman hadn’t even finished before movement had her stop, Jesse McCree suddenly and without warning mounting her again and making her cry out _loudly_. “Oh god, _Jesse_ - _-!!_ ” His cock just felt all the more thicker and faster and _hard_ as it dragged against her oversensitive walls, a little slower than before but every bit as deep as the beast fucked her again, the slick of her orgasm and his cum only adding as lubricant with every torturous thrust, his seed pushed deeper and deeper inside with every pump of those muscular hips.

 

She was light-headed with pleasure and over-stimulation, practically fuzzy and numb with bliss as the cowboy-turned-werewolf mated her hard. He apparently still had the energy to slam into her pussy just as vigorously as before, quick to return to his former speed and panting loudly, practically drooling when his claws scratched at her legs as those broad paws sat on top of her thighs, strong muscles pulling her flat against him as his knot was shoved inside once more and he _howled_ as he came. The young woman swore she could feel his cum filling up her womb as McCree spurted in her again, Eden’s chest heaving to try and grab mouthfuls of air as the dark brown creature rested his chin on her shoulder, that soft pink tongue flicking out to drag across her cheek, the soft sway of his wagging tail breezing cool air over their heated bodies.

 

When the werewolf pulled out, the brunette’s legs finally dropped, resting her forehead against her arms as she sat on the floor struggling to recover. “That-that was _unreal_ …” Eden breathed, winded and sounding almost in disbelief, feeling something bordering giddy with pleasure as she hid her face. “Oh my _god_ , that felt _so good_ I didn’t know if I was going to make it…” The brunette shook her head, cheeks flushed pink as she glanced over at the wolf laying on the floor at her side, golden eyes looking at her adoringly. “Jesus… if this ever happens again and you don’t… totally think I’m disgusting, I would _definitely_ …” Eden hid her face in embarrassment, unable to continue, still managing to be shy and get flustered even with his cum slowly running out of her.

 

McCree gave a soft woof, rolling over onto his back as the young woman scratched his belly, the large beast sated and content. **It’s a deal then** , Eden told herself as she shut her eyes. She just needed a moment to rest them…

 

When she opened her eyes again the light of the full moon streaming in through the window had turned to that of the rising sun, and she sat up quickly in surprise, looking around frantically. The brunette was apparently still in McCree’s room, if the western paraphernalia wasn’t enough of a giveaway, though the cowboy was nowhere to be seen.

 

Eden rubbed at her warm face, embarrassed as she noticed that he had tucked her into his own bed, presumably after he had become his human self again, the young woman simply covered in an oversized red plaid shirt and nothing else. A curious hand had grabbed the fabric to bring it up to her face and take an inhale of an all too familiar masculine cologne when a sudden knock made her physically jump.

 

McCree was standing in the doorway, out of uniform and dressed in a plaid shirt similar to the one he had lent the cyborg, chocolate hair only slightly messy as he held a tray in his hands. “Sorry, shug; didn’ mean t’ scare ya.” He flashed one of those charming smiles that always made Eden want to blush, the cowboy walking forward to sit on the side of his bed, setting the tray down beside him. “Oh… you brought me breakfast…” Eden stated aloud, voice tinted with a hint of surprise and adoration as her cheeks pinkened, a shy smile quickly forming as she glanced over the warm freshly-baked pancakes.

 

“’Course I did. Figured you’d be mighty hungry after- uh, after…” This was the first time she’d seen the man look somewhat timid, the more experienced member of Overwatch scratching his head with slightly tinted cheeks. “Listen, I’m-I’m _real_ sorry ‘bout jumpin’ your bones like that las’ night. Reckon it was pretty ungentlemanly ‘o me.” McCree looked genuinely sincere as he plucked a wild flower off of the tray, twirling it in his fingers before cautiously offering it forward. “…Can you forgive me?”

 

Eden was in slight disbelief as she took the delicate flora from him, cheeks quickly becoming more red. “…Did you pick this from outside for me?”

 

McCree nodded, and it only made her more flustered, the young woman quickly hiding her face with her hands. “I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t… I mean, I just- you looked so sick at the party, and I had to make sure you were OK and one thing led to another and-and…!” God, she could practically die, peeking over her fingers with a blush.  “I’m-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-to take advantage of you and make you feel guilty!”

 

“Take advantage? Of _me_? Pffft,” The man let out an amused huff, giving a flash of white teeth as he grinned. “Didn’t do anythin’ I haven’t thought of doin’ before, that’s for damn sure.”

 

His flirtatious wink only made her blush harder, the young woman practically recoiling to try and hide her smiling, embarrassed self as the cowboy crawled over to her. “Only thing I didn’ like was that I couldn’t see all these cute faces yer makin’ for me.” Strong arms wrapped around the young woman who was still trying to shyly avoid eye contact with a large grin of flustered modesty, Jesse moving to pepper kisses on her cheek.

 

“Ya little cutie~” A kiss.

“ _Nooooo!_ ”

“Pumpkin.” Another kiss.

“ _Quit it, oh my god!_ ”

“Lil honey pie.” A big smooch.

“ _McCree!!_ ”

“Cute lil buttercup. Puddin’. Sugar. _Darlin~_ ”

 

The two fell against the bed with McCree kissing her neck, Eden trying hard not to giggle and failing as the cowboy held her close and continuing to coo little pet names and praises.

 

Yeah, she could get used to this.

 

 


End file.
